


Public Indecency

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Exploitation, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Blow Jobs, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After a disastrous job interview, Eren is "working off" some nervous energy in his car but unfortunately a police officer comes by and he has to try and avoid getting on the wrong side of the law.





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's Pandora. This is a fic I wrote for Holly where she asked for the following slightly ridiculous scenario. I really hope you like it! :)

The windows of Eren's car are half fogged up as he pants, pleasure coursing through his body and blood pumping in his ears. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every passing moment, every pump of his hand on his cock, and gasps into his free hand, swallowing a strangled moan.

A loud knocking on the window makes him yelp, jumping in his seat so his thighs hit the underside of the steering wheel. Through the condensation, he can see the outline of someone standing outside the window. He throws a glance downwards, feeling a hot flush in his face as he takes in the sight of his dick, rock hard and pointing straight up between his legs. The person outside the car knocks on the window again and Eren pulls the bottom of his shirt over his erection before rolling down the window.

Oh shit.

It's a police officer.

“Sir, would you like to explain what is going on here?”

The policeman is pretty short, with sharply-parted dark hair in an undercut and a world-weary face. His eyes are underlined with dark circles and seem to pierce right through Eren. It doesn't help – from a legal or personal standpoint – that he's also scarily attractive, especially when he looks Eren up and down, clearly understanding _exactly_ what Eren was doing prior to being interrupted. He cocks an eyebrow at Eren.

“Sir, are you aware that it's the middle of the day and you're on a public road?” he asks.

Eren's mouth drops open and he stutters, “Uh... I... I... It seems kind of empty?”

The police officer glances up and down the (indeed empty) road and Eren takes in the badge on his belt: apparently the guy's name is Levi.

“And you couldn't wait until you got home to...” Levi casts another look over Eren. “... do this?”

With the blood filling his cheeks, Eren hopes his boner might go down just a little. “Uh, I... I just came from a job interview and it... er...”

“Is this a celebration?”

Eren swallows. “N-no, I er... get nervous and...” He fights the urge to gesture to his crotch. “Sometimes this kind of thing happens.”

His voice trails away under Levi's stony stare, his stomach clenching. He isn't sure what to make of the way Levi is looking at him: most of the stare is bored and irritated, but there's something more to it, predatory like a tiger stalking between trees, only seen in brief glimpses. It gives Eren a nervous gnaw behind his diaphragm. No matter what, he knows he's going to get into trouble.

“Can I have your licence please sir?” asks Levi.

Eren nods, leaning to the passenger side to get the requested licence from the glove compartment. He's painfully aware that leaning over is making his shirt ride up but he doesn't dare do anything to pull it down again and draw renewed attention to the situation down south. He can feel he's still hard as fuck; the nerves from the job interview are nothing compared to how he feels now and he knows that the situation is only going to make this worse the longer it goes on. As he hands over his ID and Levi looks over it he prays the whole thing will be over soon.

“I'll be right back,” says Levi, walking away to his car, leaving Eren in his own car.

With Levi gone, Eren exhales slowly and tries to relax as he tucks himself away, but it suddenly dawns on him what could happen here. He feels suddenly sick at the thought of a fine – or worse, points on his licence. In layman's terms he's skint and the interview that landed him in this position is unlikely to yield a solution to that. A fine, even small, would be a big hit to his bank balance (as he assumes they wouldn't let him pay in instalments) and points on his licence might mean he needs to go on a course of some sort ( _Is there even a course for people who masturbate in their cars?_ ) and he can't realistically take the time off from job hunting. And in the worst case scenario – his mouth goes dry at the very idea of the thought – what if he goes to prison? _They do sometimes send people there for public indecency, right?_

Footsteps crunch on scattered gravel as Levi comes back and hands over Eren's licence; Eren steels himself.

“Er, so...” he starts, immediately regretting it as Levi looks at him sharply. “I... I don't suppose there's any chance we might be able to just... forget about this?”

Levi says nothing but raises an eyebrow.

“I... Please?” says Eren, scrambling for any chance, even tiny, that he might be able to get out of this. “I promise I'll never do it again.”

“I don't doubt that,” says Levi, steely gaze on Eren's face. Eren feels as though he stares back up at Levi for a long time, not daring to say anything else for fear of pissing the guy off afresh. Eventually, Levi sighs. “Look, I really can't be fucked with writing you a ticket or fining you.”

Eren blinks. _Is he supposed to swear? It seems a little... unprofessional._ Still, he figures he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. If Levi is willing to let him off...

“To be honest it's more paperwork than I want and I really don't give a shit if someone wants to fucking jack off in their car. As far as I see it, someone who's beating it in their car has enough problems including cleaning it after and being a complete fucking loser.”

_Yeah, this definitely seems unprofessional._

“But clearly I can't leave this alone completely so I'll make a deal with you: I'll let you off if you suck my dick well.”

_This is really weird – wait, what?_

“Huh?” Eren knows the expression on his face is somewhere between a goldfish and a turkey in terms of intelligence but surprise slackens his jaw so that it drops open. He can't have heard that correctly. _Am I having a stroke?_ “Wh-what?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Fuck me, you're dense. Shall I speak monosyllabically so you have a chance of understanding?” Eren continues to gape at him and Levi sighs heavily. “Either you can suck my dick and if you're good I'll let you go, or I'll go get my shit from the car and make this a very big problem for you.”

_What the actual fuck._

Eren is pretty certain he's never even heard of this actually happening in real life – it seems like something out of some ridiculous porno – but he knows he heard Levi correctly. He swallows, summoning the courage to speak.

“I really can't afford to get into trouble,” he admits in defeat. His heart is beating hard and his trousers have become uncomfortably tight once again – this guy might be scary but Eren isn't dumb enough not to see how hot he is too, and the way he's looking at Eren is making him flush.

“I figured.”

“So...” Eren gulps. “How do you want to do this?”

He thinks he sees the briefest flash of a smirk tease at the corners of Levi's mouth as he replies, “Get out of the car and get on your knees.”

Eren complies, legs shaky as he climbs out and moves around to the passenger side – if anyone passes by he doesn't want them to be able to see what's going on – before sinking down to the ground. Levi follows, taking something off his belt.

“Hands,” he orders.

Eren only briefly hesitates before holding out his wrists and Levi snaps one in a metal handcuff before tugging both Eren's hands over to the door handle. Looping the chain through the handle, Levi secures Eren's other wrist with the cuffs. Eren pulls experimentally on the cuffs and the metal digs uncomfortably into his wrists, but all thoughts about the cuffs leave his mind as he hears the zip of Levi's trousers lower. As Levi opens his trousers and pulls out his dick (which seems to be stirring in interest already) Eren throws a glance upwards, seeing that same dispassionate look on Levi's face as before.

“Get to it,” he demands, stepping closer as Eren opens his mouth.

Without his hands, Eren knows he's at a disadvantage; he'd say something to the effect of this blowjob being better if he were to have the use of his hands, but the threat of a fine still hangs over his head like the sword of Damocles... and besides, his mouth is otherwise occupied now. Instead, he focuses on trying to do the best he can with just his lips and tongue. He sticks out his tongue, licking a long stripe up Levi's cock and teasing the head between his lips. Little sucks to the head of Levi's dick draw a soft hum from him and Eren feels him hardening further in his mouth. When he looks upward again, Levi's lips are slightly parted and his eyes dark; Eren's trousers tighten again and he opens his mouth wider to take Levi in fully, relaxing his throat muscles to let Levi's cock slide to the back of his throat. Levi sighs appreciatively and tangles his fingers in Eren's hair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he huffs, voice lower than before as Eren starts to slowly bob his head forward and back, sliding his tongue over Levi's erection. It's good encouragement for Eren, who hollows his cheeks, sucking harder to get another hum of appreciation from Levi.

When Eren pulls back again to take a deeper breath, he feels Levi's fingers pulling harder on his hair and makes a strangled sound as Levi's hips cant forward. He takes in quick breaths around Levi's cock, spit building up in his mouth as he does so, making everything wetter and more slippery. Another quiet groan sounds from above, from Levi, and Eren teases his tongue under the head of Levi's dick to elicit soft pants. Levi's hand moves backwards in Eren's hair, pushing it back, and Eren looks up into Levi's face, cock heavy on his tongue and spit ringing his lips.

“Shit,” breathes Levi, pulling Eren's head back further. “There's a sight to remember.”

Eren doesn't have a response – not that it matters because Levi almost immediately pulls Eren's head forward again, thrusting forward with his hips so that Eren nearly chokes on his dick. Reflexive tears come to Eren's eyes, starting to gradually trail down his cheeks as Levi fucks his face. From behind the car, Eren hears the sound of a tractor go by while he tries to relax his throat again, feeling utterly used. He lets out a stifled groan, the vibrations from his throat travelling down Levi's cock and getting a grunt of pleasure in response.

“You enjoying yourself?” asks Levi. Eren looks up at him once more through eyes glazed with tears, knowing that his cheeks must be flushed and his lips trembling. There's no way he can respond – and it's just as well because Levi doesn't seem to give a shit whether his answer is yes or no as his hands return to their previous position atop Eren's head, holding it in place while he thrusts repeatedly into the warm wetness of Eren's mouth.

The only warning Eren gets is Levi's cock pulsing in his mouth and one last moan from above before he feels Levi come. Eren's mouth fills suddenly but the hands on his head are relentless and he has no choice but to swallow, his throat working as quickly as he can make it to keep himself from coughing. When Levi finally steps back, Eren gasps for air, shaking a little as he slumps against the side of his car and Levi zips his trousers back up. He looks up, catching his breath as he watches Levi neatening his uniform again. Eren's trousers still feel tight across his lap but with his hands still cuffed he has no way to do anything about it.

“Stay here,” says Levi.

“What?!” Eren's eyes widen. Is Levi leaving him here?

Levi doesn't respond and Eren listens to him walking away, panic rising in his chest. If Levi actually abandons him here, Eren has literally no way to escape. His phone is in the car – not that he could dial it in his current position anyway – and he has no keys. All he would be able to do is wait for someone to come by and happen to see that he's crouched around the far side of his car. Realistically, if Levi is planning to leave him here, Eren is doomed.

The sound of footsteps returning is like a hallelujah chorus to Eren's ears. Levi comes back into his field of vision, brandishing a set of keys, and unlocks the cuffs. Rubbing his wrists where the cuffs dug in, Eren staggers to his feet, leaning against his car for balance.

As Levi reattaches the cuffs to his belt and turns to leave, Eren can't help but ask, “So... am I okay to go?”

The stare Levi fixes him with is back to its apparently normal scowl, holding no trace of the arousal and fire Eren saw there just before. “Yes, brat, you did okay.”

Eren doesn't waste a moment; as Levi walks away he walks around his car and gets back in, letting out a heavy sigh when he's back in the driver's seat. As he reaches for his seatbelt and looks down to his lap, he notices the tent in his trousers.

Levi's voice comes on loudspeaker from the police car behind: “Don't even think about it.”

Eren secures his seatbelt and drives home as fast as he can – while sticking to the speed limits of course.

 


End file.
